Rescue Me
by CorinneLeorrah
Summary: Kurt is beaten up and left, without a voice, to die. Dave rescues him and tries to undo the damage he has done to himself, but that's hard when Kurt just wants to go home. Kurtofsky. Violence and eating disorders. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I'm trying to write more serious and heavy stuff for practice for my own books. This really helps me stop being self conscience about writing the more depressing and mature topics. I do need a LOT of improvement on my actual writing skills, but this should help some. Also the beginning is depressing D: Starts during First Time.

Warnings (OMG I get to put in warnings :D): Violence, possible sexual content (nothing graffic of course, I'm 15!), eating disorder :(.

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim this fic! Uh... what does that mean?

xXx

Kurt pushed his untouched dinner plate away with an uncomfortable look on his face. It had been two weeks since he had eaten a proper meal, but he somehow kept convincing himself that he wasn't hungry. He knew that the only thing food would do was make him even fatter and Blaine would hate him even more.

Burt gave him a disapproving look, great now two people hated him. "Eat, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head and stood up, "Not, hungry." He said.

"That excuse is getting old Kurt, now eat!" Burt stood up and forced Kurt back into his seat. "You're not leaving until you eat everything."

Kurt glared at him and began to slowly eat, then his pace quickened as he felt a strong ache in his stomach and realized how hungry he really was.

Carole frowned over at Burt, recognizing his strange eating habits from when she was a teen. "Slow down Kurt, even Finn doesn't shovel that much food in so fast."

Kurt finished the plate of food before he realized what he had done. "I'm going to bed, now." He frowned then darted for the stairs.

He couldn't believe what he did. Was he trying to get Blaine to leave him? Why couldn't he have any semblance of self-control? Negative thoughts raced through his mind as he locked himself in the bathroom and knelt over the toilet. He stuck a finger as far down his throat as he could and his gag reflex did the rest. He made sure to throw up everything he had just eaten, only vaguely aware of the damage that he was doing to his voice and skin.

It had only been a month and Kurt could already feel his old self slipping away. Now all he really cared about was keeping Blaine and staying skinny. He knew that he was losing him to Sebastion and he knew that he was in even more trouble when he refused to sleep with Blaine the day before at Scandals. Opening night for West Side Story was the next day and he wasn't sure he knew all of his parts despite the fact that his role was so unimportant.

Kurt brushed his teeth slowly and lay in his bed, trying to ignore the intense pain in his stomach. Of course he would have the unimportant role, he didn't deserve anything better. He had been reduced to a depressed, pathetic, anorexic, shadow of what he once was. He hadn't told his father that he started crying himself to sleep just before Finn and Carole moved in. He tried to remind himself that he was just depressed and he was worth so much more, but it seemed like empty compliments that he didn't deserve, nowadays. Along side the failed attempts to make himself feel better about himself, he also reminded himself that no one cared enough to notice that he was becoming more and more withdrawn.

He tried to shut his thoughts out. If he kept thinking about how much he was changing, he knew that he would start crying. He couldn't sleep with all of the insults and self-assurements, worries and fears, circling in his head. Somehow he ended up thinking about tomorrow and what if he made a total fool of himself on stage? His brain was so messed up all of the time and he could never focus on his work during class.

Kurt held his breath, hoping to black out and finally be able to rest, but he ended up desperately inhaling to recover his air. He never held his breath long enough to pass out, he always chickened out like a coward. He sighed and stared blankly at the ceiling, counting in french to hopefully help him sleep. A few hours later the counting finally did its job and Kurt drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

xXx

Blaine didn't know what he was going to say to Kurt when he got to the school. He had avoided Kurt all day, trying to find the words to tell him that he was breaking up with him. He ended up settling for subtle and awaited the moment of truth to arrive.

Kurt finally arrived in his admittedly adorable police costume, a clearly fake smile plastered on his face. Blaine forced himself to remember what he needed to talk to Kurt about and approached him. Kurt's smile became real, though nervous, as he greeted his boyfriend. "Hey, Blaine."

"Kurt, I need to talk to you." Blaine regretted the fact that Mercedes had been standing near and seemed to suspect what was about to happen. Kurt must of suspected it too because his eyes grew fearful as he followed Blaine to a more private corner of the choir room. "I'm breaking up with you." Blaine was a little more subtle than he intended. Kurt just gaped, looking utterly destroyed. "I'm sorry, its just... I think I like Sebastion, but we can be friends still."

"B-but, I-I didn't..." Blaine didn't realize what was going through Kurt's head at the time. Inside, Kurt was cursing himself for messing up and being such a failure as a person and boyfriend. He was tearing himself down inside and trying to look okay on the outside. He tried to recall what he had done, it must have been the fight they'd had in the parking lot. Why couldn't he have shut up and done what Blaine wanted? Now he was being left for some boy he'd met a few weeks before.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine shook his head and turned to leave Kurt, miserable and crestfallen.

Artie wheeled past him calling out, "Showtime in thirty minutes."

Kurt speed-walked to the bathroom to privately bawl his eyes out where no one could see. He cried until the show was about to start and cleaned himself up, putting on a fake smile before going to meet the cast backstage. They all met and exchanged 'break a leg's and whatnot, before doing a morale raising huddle then going to take their places.

Kurt watched somberly as everyone sang and danced then went on to do his brief part before exiting to watch again. It was during one of Blaine's scenes that he made the mistake of wondering away to save himself the pain of brooding on their failed partnership.

He didn't realize that a group of jocks had come to heckle the glee kids and had been taking a trip to the vending machines at about that time.

"Hey, officer," One of them called from behind him, "I didn't know they let homos into the force."

Kurt tucked his head and tried to walk a little faster, but two of them circled in front of him and pushed him backwards. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Leave me alone." Kurt muttered.

"Aw," Another one mocked, "what happened to Mr. I'm-better-than-all-of-you? I like him."

Kurt tried to get around them but one grabbed him by the front of his shirt and smirked, "We're not finished with you yet," Kurt flinched at the threatening tone of voice, "don't be rude."

The boy flung him backwards and he lost his balance and fell to the floor. A few boys chuckled and they began to kick him until he was curled up in a pathetic ball, struggling to stay conscience.  
Just before he blacked out he heard on of his assailants saying, "Let's just take care of that queer voice of yours for you."

xXx

"Where the hell is Kurt?" Artie hissed at Mr. Schue who blinked and shrugged. "He has a scene coming up!" Artie wheeled away in a panicked rage.

The cast and crew members that weren't busy, searched alongside Artie, but couldn't find their officer Krupke anywhere. He would be worried if he didn't know what a drama queen Kurt could be. He could have left, he was really upset earlier.

"We need someone to go on for Kurt!" Artie demanded, then cornered a poor, poor crew member and shoved a script into his hands, "Go!"

xXx

Everything was black.

His throat was sore.

His whole body was in pain.

He couldn't move.

He was cold.

Something smelled really bad.

Kurt forced his eyes open to see a thin strip of starry sky. He recognized where he was, he was in the tiny gap between the school building and the dumpster. The jocks must have dragged him there after they beat him up. He tried to sit up, but an excruciating pain prevented him from moving. The sound of footsteps passed him by, he couldn't move so he had to yell for help. He opened his mouth and tried with all of his might to make a sound, but nothing came out. He realized what the jocks had meant when they said that they would "take care of that queer voice". He was panicking, no one could hear him, he couldn't move, the small sounds he managed to make by tapping on the side of the dumpster didn't carry. He was going to die out there, all alone.

The sounds of people quickly faded. Kurt began to sob, it was silent other than his very own gasps and sniffles. He ended up drifting off, knowing that he would never wake again and being okay with it as long as he could feel better.

Kurt woke up again to the sound of his name being called.

"Kurt!" He recognized Finn's voice and then Rachel and Artie joined in. They were looking for him.

Kurt tried to scream, to make any kind of noise that he could, but it wasn't good enough.

"Maybe he went to that park that he goes to when he's upset." Finn suggested.

"Yeah," Burt's voice agreed, "he probably just went there to think."

Kurt panicked even more, they were going to leave him! He wanted to yell, to tell them to stop, that he was there. Tears found their way back to his eyes and he attempted to keep them from falling only to fail.

"Why would he leave in the middle of the play?" Rachel sounded worried. They were worried. They cared.

"I might have upset him." Blaine was there too. "I broke up with him just before."

"Why would you do that?" Artie sounded stressed, "You put my entire production in danger!"

"Sorry," Blaine sighed, "I couldn't just cheat on him."

"Well this is your fault Frodo!" Santana sniped. Even Santana was there? He was just realizing how much other people cared about him and he had to die.

"Let's go." Carole said. "We'll check the park and if he's not there we'll just wait at home and he'll probably come back later."

"Okay." Mercedes sighed.

Burt added, "If he shows up at one of you two's houses, Tina and Mercedes, call us."

Kurt was making as much noise as he possibly could, but they didn't seem to hear. He could hear the slamming of car doors and he knew that it was all over. No one would find him until his body began to smell or they shoved another geek back here. He was going to die, he wasn't even going to get to graduate. He relaxed his body, easily giving up the fight. Maybe he was as pathetic as he thought.

xXx

It was Saturday night and Kurt hadn't shown up the night before and despite everyone's worries, the show had to go on. Burt and Carole had called every hospital within five-hundred miles of them to no avail. No one noticed the quiet taps and gasps and sniffles coming from the dying boy behind the dumpster.

Dave had shown up to support Kurt, but was shocked to overhear that Kurt was missing. He hadn't seen the other boy since a week before and he immediately realized that Kurt was starving himself. He tried to shower Kurt in compliments, hoping that he'd realize that he was perfect, but they seemed to slide right off of him. He knew that Kurt's friends must have noticed something, but if they did then they hadn't said anything. He was hoping to catch Kurt afterwards and try to stroke his ego some more, but his plans were ruined by his sudden disappearance.

Dave felt panicked by the news. Sure he had left the school, got his own place, and made a few desperate attempts to move on, but he was still in love with Kurt no matter how much he tried to hide it.

He felt an overwhelming urge to smoke, something that he had tried to quit time and again, but something, usually Kurt related, always stressed him out. He bummed a cigarette off of a heckler and went outside to the parking lot. He took a long drag from the cigarette and leaned up against the dumpster. That was when he heard the quiet tapping.

xXx

A/N: Not as depressing as I intended, but it'll probably get depressing-er. I promise that I'll update 'Letter' soon! Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt recognized the acrid scent of cigarette smoke and began to tap on the dumpster again. Laying there all night and day was the worst kind of torture he had ever endured. He wished for hypothermia to take his life, but it never blessed him with the mercy of death. The worst part was how many people just walked by and the knowledge that they would just keep walking and no one would ever hear him.

He felt hope blossom in his chest as he heard approaching footsteps, "Hello?" It was David, and Kurt began to smile, he wasn't going to die after all, he had been found!

Dave rounded the dumpster to gaze down at his heavily injured crush. "Oh my god, Kurt!" He knelt down and looped arms under Kurt's armpits and dragged him out from behind the dumpster. Kurt didn't verbally protest and Dave realized that he had passed out.

Dave's first instinct was to call 9-1-1, but something in the back of his mind pushed him towards another option. It was an option he had considered just after the kiss in the locker room, but this time he had a different motive. He observed Kurt's skinny body and was positive that the boy needed help. Help that he wasn't getting at home or from his friends. If he continued to starve himself, Kurt could die. He quickly glanced around to make sure that no one was looking, before scooping Kurt up carefully and carrying him to his car. His parents were both nurses, he knew how to treat all of Kurt's wounds and how to get his hands on the supplies.

He glanced back at Kurt who was laying in the back and briefly considered taking him to the hospital. He could get in some serious trouble for this, but Kurt's well-being depended on it.

xXx

Kurt woke up in a bed, he was in baggy clothes, his wounds had all been treated, and he assumed that he was in the hospital until he realized that he was in somebody's bedroom. He blinked and turned his head slightly to see someone staring at him. Dave?

He tried to ask him where he was, but nothing came out.

Dave reached out to smooth his hair down, "Are you feeling alright? What are you trying to say?"

Kurt mouthed a few more words then realized that it was useless to try.

"Can't you talk, Kurt?" Dave asked, concerned.

Kurt managed to shake his head. What was going on? Why was David here? Where was he? Where was everyone else? Was he dead?

"Oh," Dave dropped his gaze to the floor then looked back up quickly, "you're at my house. I found you behind the dumpster and I took care of your injuries for you. You must be confused as to why you're here." He took a deep breath, "I brought you here to get better. You haven't been eating or sleeping properly, I can tell. I don't want you to hurt yourself, Kurt, I love you. I'm going to take care of you."

Kurt gasped, what was David thinking? Was this a kidnapping? Didn't he think this through? He can't just do that, he'll be in so much trouble when the police find him. Kurt tried desperately to voice his thoughts, but it was futile. His voice was gone. The one thing that got him through all of the crap he'd been in, was gone.

"Oh, Kurt," Dave frowned, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

'Then why don't you let me go so that I can get better and forget about it?' Kurt asked mentally although Dave couldn't hear it.

"I'll get you something to eat." He sighed, "You'll need your strength if you want to get better."

He disappeared then came back a few minutes later, halfway through Kurt's plots to escape.

Dave sat down on a chair he had pulled up next to the bed and held up a plate with some PB&J sandwiches and a cup of water, "Sorry, I can't afford much more than this. Open up." He ripped off a piece of the sandwich and held it out.

Kurt turned his head stubbornly though the thought of the sandwich was tempting. Dave ended up forcing Kurt's mouth open and practically stuffing it down his throat. Kurt coughed and glared at Dave, trying his hardest to keep his mouth closed, but Dave still managed to pry it open. He force fed Kurt piece by piece until the sandwiches were gone, then he held out the cup of water. Kurt gladly opened his mouth for the water, he knew he was dehydrated and his mouth was incredibly dry. He sighed in relief as he lapped at the brim of the tilted cup.

"Good, Kurt." Dave was glad that he didn't have to force the water down Kurt's throat, it would have been a lot harder than the food. He made sure to dump the water slowly so that it would help rehydrate Kurt despite his desperate attempts to get the water faster. "Knock it off," He flicked Kurt on the nose and Kurt grimaced and dropped his head, "slow down."

Kurt continued to lap desperately at the rim, trying to get as much water as possible. It took a while, but the cup was finally drained. Dave refilled the cup and slowly distributed it to Kurt and repeated it a few times until Kurt had stopped trying to get the water himself and started to resist drinking it.

"Time for bed, Kurt." Dave said gave him a quick kiss on the head, "Night."

Kurt was silent as Dave turned out the light. He stared at the ceiling, trying to process everything that had happened and what might happen in the future. He hoped that Dave didn't have a sinister plan. After a while, he finally drifted off to sleep.

xXx

Burt was panicking, his son still wasn't home and it had been almost two whole days. It was Sunday morning and he sat at the table troubling his bottom lip and mentally going through the list of places that Kurt could be while Finn and Carole sat silently at the table, staring at their breakfasts.

"He'll show up." Carole broke the silence, "He probably just needed some space."

"But where would he have slept?" Burt asked and Carole fell silent, unable to answer that question.

The only thing that kept Burt from breaking down completely was the fact that there was no evidence of foul play. But he did just disappear in the middle of a play and he could have run into someone and...

Burt pushed his fears aside and put on a brave face, for Finn and Carole's sake.

xXx

Dave flinched as he stretched his aching back. Sleeping on the couch just wasn't working for him, but as soon as Kurt got better he would be able to sleep in the bed with him. He made breakfast for two and scarfed his own down before bringing the rest to Kurt along with more water.

Kurt was still reluctant to eat and Dave had to force the food down again. He gave Kurt sips of water between bites then offered a pain killer to him when he was done. Kurt gladly swallowed the pill along with the stream of water that followed.

After rinsing off the dishes Dave returned to Kurt to tend to his wounds then sat beside him and held his hand. "How about some music?" Dave offered, "You like that musical shi- uh, music, right?"

Kurt just stared at him, sleepy from the pain killers.

Dave poked some earbuds into Kurt's ears and scrolled through the songs he had downloaded the night before, "Defying Gravity, you sang that once." He tapped on the song and pressed 'play'.

Kurt mouthed the words to the songs and began to silently cry. Dave could tell that he was mourning the loss of his voice. It was important to him and he had lost it forever. Dave wished that he could make the pain go away, that he could do something to bring his voice back, but all that he could do is hold Kurt's hand and wipe the tears away.

xXx

A/N: So short, I know, sorry! But I'm updating twice tonight so it's cool... right? Still, y'all should review!


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt dozed in and out of sleep. Every time he woke up, Dave was by his side and he reluctantly appreciated it. He was awakened to eat lunch which he once again tried to resist. He knew it was ridiculous, but he still felt fat. He hated having the food shoved down his throat and he bit Dave a couple of times because he was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and no bitch got to force food down his throat without getting bitten.

"Damn it, Kurt." Dave pulled his hand back and shook it about, "I'm trying to help you, you bitch."

'Sounds like it.' Kurt gave Dave his best glare. Somehow, this was the most Kurt-like he had felt in over a month.

"Eat the damn food, Kurt." Dave growled and forced Kurt's mouth open again. "And if you bite me, I'll find something else to hold your mouth open."

Kurt let out a sort of growl and refrained from biting him again.

"You can't fight me forever, Kurt." Dave said as he gave Kurt some water. "The sooner you comply, the faster you'll get better and the sooner I can get rid of you."

'Well, if you don't want me then why did you kidnap me you nut?' Kurt sighed and held his mouth open voluntarily.

Dave froze, a little shocked, then smiled and continued to feed him, "You can listen to your music when you're done if you want. I'm going to get your ipod from your locker tomorrow."

Kurt nodded a bit. The music made him feel safer somehow even though it reminded him that he'd never sing again. Dave finished feeding Kurt and gave him another pain killer before poking the earbuds back in. He watched Kurt happily as the other boy lip synched the lyrics and drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, while he fed Kurt, Dave explained to Kurt that he had to go to school, but he would be back at lunch to feed him again and asked if he wanted to listen to the music. Kurt nodded and let Dave put the earbuds in again then took his painkiller. Dave gave him a kiss on the forehead like he always did before he left. He didn't know if Kurt was okay with it yet, he couldn't protest without a voice.

Dave was reluctant to leave for school. He was nervous about Kurt being left alone, what if he needed him? He knew that schoolwork would be almost impossible to focus on with worries on his mind. One of the loudest ones was that someone knew he had taken Kurt. They wouldn't understand why he did what he did, that he was helping Kurt. Lunch finally came around and he stopped by McKinley to get some things from Kurt's locker. He looked around to make sure no one was watching then put in Kurt's combination, he'd watched him put it in a few times when he went to McKinley.

Dave quickly grabbed Kurt's ipod, a few magazines, and, as an afterthought, the picture of Blaine that he kept in his locker, and stuffed them all in his backpack. "Hey," Dave jumped and spun around to see Azimio, "what the hell are you doing at Hummel's locker, man?" He said, slowly approaching Dave with a look on his face that was almost suspicious, "People are going to think you had something to do with him disappearing."

"Oh, uh..." Dave didn't know what to say, "I don't know what happened to him."

Azimio knew him way too well, "What have you done, Dave?"

"Why do you think that I did something?" Dave said, trying to come off as angry but he just sounded defensive.

"Dude," Azimio sighed, "you practically drool when you see him."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Maybe Azimio knew him a little better than he thought.

"Man," Azimio looked like he had been avoiding this subject for a while, "I know you have a man-crush on Hummel, and not like a normal man-crush, a crazy obsessed man-crush."

"No, I don't." Dave glanced around nervously and slammed the locker shut. "And I'm not up to anything."

Dave turned and started walking away, Azimio called behind him, "Then you won't mind if I stop by your place sometime?"

"Whatever, man." Dave muttered and kept walking. He really hoped that Azimio wouldn't 'stop by' or else he was screwed. He had to hurry up and get to Kurt so that he could get to class before it ended.

He all but ran through the house and to the bedroom to find Kurt just staring into space.

"Hey." Dave smiled and took off his backpack, reaching into it to take out Kurt's stuff and set the items on the night stand. He pulled Blaine's picture out last, glaring at it for a second before holding it out for Kurt to take.

Kurt slowly reached out a shaky hand and grabbed it from Dave's hand. He held it in front of his face to observe it then he got a pained look on his face.

"I thought you would want something to..." He noticed tears sliding down Kurt's face again, "What's wrong?"

Kurt couldn't answer so he just sniffled and stared at the picture.

"You miss him, is that it?" Dave guessed, that would make sense. He hated the fact that the one thing standing in his way of getting Kurt was a short, hair gel addict.

Kurt shook his head gently then set the picture down beside himself on the bed and waited patiently to be fed.

Dave sighed, "Okay, I'll be right back."

When Dave brought the food to Kurt, Kurt tried to get him to let him eat it himself only to be shot down.

"No, Kurt," Dave insisted, "You need to stay still." Also, he really liked feeding Kurt. Kurt still refused to chew his food after Dave managed to get it in his mouth and Dave had to force him to. "Can't you just make this easy for me?"

Kurt glared at him and whipped his head violently to one side, now he had Blaine on his mind. Dave was making him fat, why did he want to do that? Why was he trying to sabotage him?

"Great." Dave finally gave up, "I'm going to be late to class, we're going to have a talk when I get home."

'Well, you're going to talk.' Kurt said mentally. He stared away from Dave, at the wall.

Dave bent over him to give him a kiss on the forehead like always, but Kurt turned his head further so that he couldn't. "I'll see you in a few hours." Dave sighed and left.

Kurt picked the picture back up to stare at it and started crying again. His boyfriend had left him for a boy who hated him and now he was stuck with a boy who could very well do something awful to him. He was scared and he missed his friends and family already. What did Dave want with him anyway? He had told him that he wanted to help him, but kidnapping was no way to help anyone. What was David going to do when he got better? Could he go home? Would he keep him captive? How was his father dealing with this? What if it put too much stress on his heart?

Kurt closed his eyes and threw the picture to the floor as he started to hiccup. It was the most sound he had made in days and he was too grateful to be making sound to resent the pain that the hiccup spasms brought. He didn't want to brood on the loss of Blaine, he didn't want to be stuck on the thought that no one wanted him. No one but a crazy boy who used to harass him and had kidnapped him and had questionable intentions.

He was just an ugly, fat, waste of breath and he just wanted to die.

xXx

The glee kids should be celebrating their first successful musical, but instead they all sat silently in the choir room, waiting for someone to say something. Most of the girls had been crying when they first arrived, but they had long since dried up and the room went silent.

"We have to stop moping." Finn spoke up finally, "Kurt would bitch us out if he saw this!"

"You're right." Mercedes agreed, "We have to do something productive."

"Oh, that's why we were crying?" Santana feigned indifference. "I thought we were just upset that Coach Sylvester was wearing that gross pink tracksuit again."

"But you said you missed him too." Brittany pointed out.

"Britt!" Santana hissed quietly then crossed her arms, "I did not say that."

Brittany blinked, confused, then shrugged it off, "When is Kurty coming back?"

Tina made a choking sound then buried her head in Mike's shoulder. No one knew what to say to that, but finally Sam patted her on the back and said, "If we know him, and I'm sure we do, he'll find his way back."

Puck snorted, "If he was kidnapped, he'll most definitely be returned as soon as he opens his mouth."

Tina chuckled a little and wiped her eyes at Pucks comment.

Mr. Schue took in his disheveled class, "Come on, guys, let's get to work."

"Sorry, Mr. Schuester," Blaine sighed forlornly, "I'm too bummed, I feel like it was my fault."

"Oh, my god," Santana growled, "get over yourself Afro." Blaine was shocked, what had he done to piss Santana off? "There are plenty of guys out there who want Kurt," She bitched, "you think that he's so broke up about the break up that he'd do something this drastic? Look, maybe dating you gave him perks like nice, soft, bushy eyebrows for him to use as pillows," Blaine's hand automatically went to his eyebrows, "but he can do so much better than someone who would break up with him for some douche who he hardly even knows. I'd be upset if my best friend and boyfriend broke up with me just because he found an easier piece of ass, too."

"Santana!" Mr. Schue scolded her.

"No, she's right." Mercedes agreed, "Sebastion is super rude and I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't his only boyfriend."

"Stop blaming Blaine." Quinn jumped in, "If Kurt wants to run away from his problems, let him, its no one's fault but his own."

"But what if he didn't run away?" Tina sobbed.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Because so many people in Lima are on the prowl for teenaged boys that look like girls."

"Pedophiles." Puck shrugged.

Tina began to cry even harder as Rachel asked, "What if it was Sandy?"

"No more of this kidnapping talk," Mr. Schue stressed, "let's try to focus on glee right now."

The kids weren't without resistance, but they finally started to practice their routine although tensions were high. They weren't sure what had happened to their friend, but all they could do was go on with their lives and hope for the best.

xXx

Dave took his seat next to Kurt who rest on the bed, head turned defiantly away from him. "Look at me, Kurt." Dave put a hand on his shoulder and Kurt slowly turned his head towards him. He was glaring, but at least he was looking. "Look, you need to start eating without resisting. You're too skinny for your own good, I brought you here to fix that and the sooner you get better, the sooner you can go, like I said before."

Kurt was irritated, there was so much that he wanted to say but he just couldn't. He didn't know how he was supposed to communicate if he couldn't use his voice and he didn't have full use of his arms yet.

"I know you're upset," Dave continued, "and I'm sorry that I can't bring your voice back, but you need to start complying with me. If you would just listen, this could be so much easier for the both of us. You need to start taking care of yourself and since you can't seem learn how to do that on your own, I'll be doing it until you can figure it out yourself."

'I can take care of myself!' Kurt thought, 'I've been doing it since I was eight.'

"I don't want you to get hurt," Dave said, "I know this may seem crazy to you right now, but I honestly think that I can help you. I'm sorry that I had to take such extreme action, but seeing you hurt like that just made me realize how much you needed extreme action before you got worse and no one else was doing anything to help you. Its not fair that this had to happen to you, you never did anything to deserve it, I swear, its those bastards who beat you up who are to blame. You just need to focus on getting better now and we can sort everything else out later. We can find a way for you to communicate with me, like a white board or something, and I'll make sure you eat and sleep properly." He noticed the picture that Kurt had thrown to the floor and assumed that he had accidentally dropped it, so he picked it up and set it on the nightstand within reach. "You have to do this, to get better, for your friends, for your dad, for..." he made a face as he said, "for Blaine."

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head at the sound of his name, how was he supposed to explain that they weren't together? He just wanted Dave to stop bringing him up, it just reminded him of how pointless his life really was.

Dave heaved another sigh, "I'm going to make us dinner."

Kurt poked one of his ears as if putting in an earbud, trying to ask for music.

Dave nodded and put in Kurt's earbuds and tapped on one of his playlists. "I'll see you soon." Dave smiled as Kurt began to mouth the lyrics to the song. He knew this would only be until Kurt got better physically and mentally, but seeing him laying there in his bed made him feel like the luckiest man alive.

xXx

A/N: FINALLY finished this chapter. I got distracted by movies I was watching while writing heheh. Okay, I'm gonna go write another chapter for 'Letter' I hope I finish it before I pass out :P Reviews are totally welcome ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was very resistant when Dave came home after school on Tuesday and told him that he had to give him a bath. Kurt didn't want him to see him naked, that was nasty!

"Chill, Kurt," Dave growled as he sat Kurt up, "I saw you naked when I changed you the other day. You're gonna hurt yourself if you don't stop struggling."

Kurt grimaced at the thought of Dave undressing him, all he wanted to do was kick him and scream, 'Perve!' but he settled for biting and clawing at him.

"Ouch!" Dave detached Kurt's mouth from his arm, "Will I have to tape that mouth shut?" Kurt quickly shut his mouth and let Dave carry him to the bathroom and perch him on the edge of the tub. "Okay, I'm going to take off your clothes, don't freak out."

Kurt shook his head, he didn't want anyone seeing him naked especially his kidnapper. He closed his eyes as Dave slowly undressed him and removed some of his bandages, making sure to be gentle. Kurt tried to cover his body with his good hand as Dave began to run the bath. He noticed that Dave did his best to keep his eyes off of him.

Dave lowered Kurt into the warm water, apologizing at the pained wince that he gave. He had to ignore his hormones seeing as he was alone with his naked crush, giving him a bath. Kurt kept his eyes closed the entire time, a bright red blush spread across his face.

Being bathed turned out to be surprisingly relaxing, in fact, Kurt almost drifted off to sleep half-way through, although it could have been the painkillers making him drowsy. He he snapped his eyes open at the sound of Dave's soft chuckle before he picked Kurt back up and wrapped him carefully in a towel, "You can sleep after supper." He said as he carried him back to the bedroom.

Kurt couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep like that and let Dave violate him. He put on his now-usual scowl as Dave dressed him, laid him back down, then left to make supper. He knew his hair was going to be crazy if it dried while he was laying down, but he couldn't do anything to help that, now. He quickly drifted off, hoping to get out of having to eat though it proved useless when Dave woke him a few minutes later.

xXx

After about two weeks, Kurt could sit up on his own and feed himself although he normally just stared at the food as though it offended him. He could walk too, but Dave made him stay off of his feet until they were fully healed. Dave was going to pick up a white erase board that afternoon and left Kurt home alone.

Kurt got up on wobbly legs and limped over to the door, trying to force it open, but failing to even budge it. He had tried to get out many times since he started walking again, but the door and window were both locked from the outside. He had thought about suicide a lot since getting there; he was miserable and just wanted out. Dave had already caught him trying to suffocate himself with his earbuds and had his music taken away. The room was suicide proofed and he wasn't given anything sharp, even a fork was too much to ask for. Dave had skipped a lot of school since the attempt at suicide and he always hurried home from places to make sure that Kurt didn't do anything drastic.

He leaned against the wall for support and slid down it to relieve the aching in his legs. He looked around the room for anything he could use to escape, but there was practically nothing in there anymore. He had a bed, a nightstand, some magazines, and a closet with Dave's hanger-less clothes in it. He had tried to get to the light bulb to try something he had seen on an episode on McGyver, but the cover was screwed into the ceiling.

He had already read through the magazines multiple times and was bored out of his mind. He tried to keep himself busy because boredom led to thinking and thinking led to suicidal thoughts and that led to him doing something stupid.

Kurt crawled over to the bed and climbed onto it. He curled into the covers and tried to push away his thoughts and drift off to sleep again.

xXx

Dave sighed in relief as he got back into his car. That was close. He had snuck into Kurt's room to steal some clothes for him seeing as he would soon be well enough to wear them, and he grabbed more magizines and some books and DVDs. Finn had almost caught him when he accidentally knocked something over, but luckily he made it out in time. He went to pick up the white board and hurried home, worried for Kurt, seeing as he couldn't trust him alone any more.

Azimio hadn't shown up to the house luckily, and Dave was starting to have hope that it was an empty threat. Azimio was his pal and all, but the kid would probably tell on him to his policeman father. Then David was reminded that the police might be looking for Kurt which meant that he could be in big trouble. He had to cross his fingers and hope to god that he had all of his tracks covered. There were no security cameras at McKinley so he wasn't caught on tape, and there were no placed that he could have left incriminating DNA. The only thing he had against him was the death threat and he was sure to be visited by the police at some point if they suspected foul play.

He got home and found Kurt crying again. He hated to see the boy upset like that and hoped that the clothes and stuff might cheer him up. "Hey, Kurt, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Kurt's body tensed up at the sound of his voice. He was afraid, wasn't he?

"Here," Dave held out the white erase board and waited for Kurt to take it, "tell me what's wrong."

Kurt saw it and snatched it out of his hands then wrote, 'I want to go home'

Dave frowned and shook his head apologetically, "Sorry, you aren't better yet."

'Who are you to decide that I need help?' Kurt wrote.

"A person who sees that you have a problem." He answered.

Kurt erased his last comment then scribbled something else down then flipped it over for Dave to read, 'I don't have a problem! You're the nut who needs help!'

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Dave sighed then took the white erase board from Kurt, "I liked you better silent."

Kurt pouted and growled at him until he gave it back, 'Shut up' He wrote with conviction.

Dave rolled his eyes, "I can take it back." He threatened.

Kurt hugged the board to his chest. He had just gotten the ability to communicate without having to play a game of charades and he was NOT giving it back.

"Hmmm." Dave smirked, "I think a 'thank you' is in order."

Kurt glared at him, then wrote, 'For what? Taking me away from my family then keeping me in your bedroom? You're a freaking creeper!' Dave gave him a look as he erased the board, 'I'm not writing it!' Kurt insisted. After a few more seconds of Dave's staring he finally gave in and wrote, 'Fine, thank you for the board!'

"Good." He looked over at the nightstand and noticed that Blaine's picture was flipped over, "Are you deliberately avoiding this picture?" Dave asked, flipping it over.

'Yes, don't touch it!' Kurt wrote then grabbed the picture from Dave.

"Why?" Dave blinked.

'Why do you want to know?' Kurt gave him a quizzical look.

"Because you owe me an explanation seeing as I saved your life." Dave said.

Kurt sighed and wrote, 'Fine, he broke up with me for some guy he just met.'

"Oh," Dave tried to keep the smile off his face at the news, "sorry."

Kurt nodded then wrote, 'And said boy hates my guts.'

Dave tilted his head, confused, "How could someone hate you?"

Kurt kinda smiled at that, but quickly frowned again, 'How would I know? He just does.'

"Who beat you up before I found you?" Dave changed the subject.

Kurt shrugged, 'Just some jocks, I don't remember.'

"I should probably be concerned about that, but I'm sure you don't have a concussion so you're fine." Dave said, "What did they do to your voice?"

Kurt shook his head, 'I don't know, I passed out.'

Dave flinched at the thought. What kind of coward would hurt someone even after they blacked out and couldn't fight back? Especially someone as sweet as Kurt. He wished that Kurt would tell him who did it so that he could strangle them. "I'm going to go make dinner." Dave decided, "Would you like to sit at the table today?"

Kurt perked up, he hadn't left the room except for baths and to use the bathroom. He nodded and Dave carried him bridal style to the tiny kitchen and set him down at a small table with only two chairs.

"Stay put now, Kurt." Dave warned, wagging a finger at him, "I will handcuff you to the table if I have to."

Kurt nodded, silently vowing to stay in his seat to avoid the carrying out of the threat. He doodled on the white erase board until dinner was ready. Kurt picked at his food until Dave was done and Dave, clearly feeling lenient that day, took him into the living room to watch a movie of his choice, which was the Lion King.

"Hmm," Dave said, "I haven't watched this since I was little." Kurt had sat as far away from him as possible on the couch and secretly it almost hurt his feelings.

Kurt quickly wrote, 'I used to watch it with my mom.'

"Oh," Dave didn't know what actually happened to Kurt's mother, his two guesses were either dead or divorced. "not anymore though?"

Kurt shook his head sadly, 'She's dead.' He wrote and turned his attention to the TV.

"I'm sorry." Dave said then he watched the rest movie in silence.

After the movie, Dave carried Kurt to bed. Kurt was used to Dave tucking him in then giving him a kiss on the forehead then leaving, but this time, instead of leaving, he climbed into the bed with him. Kurt froze, worried that he might be trying something, but he just rolled over on one side and went to sleep. Kurt sighed in relief and tried to get to sleep himself, but he was too afraid to shut his eyes knowing that Dave could do something. He spent the entire night waiting for something bad to happen and surprisingly, Dave had no ill intentions.

xXx

Burt had the police looking for Kurt. They were treating the case like a runaway case seeing as there was no reason to suspect foul play. Burt believed that there was all the reason in the world to suspect foul play though. That Karofsky boy had threatened his life once, lots of kids at school were bullying him and one could have beaten him up or something, and they always let that pedophile guy in the school even though he wasn't supposed to be. Anyone could have hurt his boy and maybe worse.

Burt shook his head, trying to dispel the bad thoughts. He had talked to the police and they had promised to talk to the Karofsky kid, the pedophile/ex-teacher, and a few other boys who had been harassing him.

Carole had been trying to keep his mind off it, but it had been two whole weeks and by then Burt's mind was consumed by the worries for they could find his boy before it was too late.

Burt sat in the living room staring at the blank TV screen until there was a knock at the door. He slowly got up and answered it, Carole quickly fell in behind him. A teenaged boy stood in the doorway, looking as though he might have a panic attack, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He was saying, "We killed him, but his body disappeared!"

xXx

A/N: Oh naive little high school boy ;D Hey, I have a good idea! Y'all should review ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D See look how happy reviews will make me!


End file.
